


Tonight Tonight

by CharlieG



Series: Semana Nicercy [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nicercy - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieG/pseuds/CharlieG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"E agora Percy estava ali, em um banheiro desconhecido, pelado e com uma maldita dor no traseiro. Suas roupas estavam em nenhum lugar a vista e seu celular tinha sumido."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Essa oneshot é uma colaboração para a semana Nicercy do grupo Pernico Crazy Shippers. Precisamos de mais Nico ativo nesse mundo -q  
> Dia 19/10 - Tema: Música  
> Tonight Tonight, do Hot Chelle Rae.

_"Foi uma semana muito, muito confusa_  
Sete dias de tortura, sete dias de amargura  
E minha namorada foi e me traiu  
Ela é uma nota de R$15, mas é hora de eu deixá-la  
  
La la la, tanto faz,  
La la la, não importa,  
La la la, pois bem,  
La la la, nós vamos mandar ver essa noite.  
  
Essa noite está tendo uma festa no topo de um prédio no topo do mundo,  
Essa noite, essa noite, e nós estamos dançando à beira da margem de Hollywood"

            Quando acordou, Percy tinha um gosto horrível na boca. Parecia que algo tinha morrido lá dentro. Sua cabeça doía como se um trator tivesse tentado passar por cima. E por que diabos estava dentro de uma banheira? O moreno se levantou, tentando não se embolar nos lençóis que cobriam seu corpo. Sentiu uma pontada em seu traseiro quando ergueu uma das pernas para sair da banheira branca, o que lhe fez questionar que merda tinha feito na noite anterior. Coçou os olhos e bateu no próprio rosto, tentando acordar definitivamente. Seus olhos correram por todo o banheiro claro, constatando que nunca tinha estado ali antes. Parou por alguns segundos, tentando se lembrar do dia anterior.

            Ah, sim. Sexta-feira.

            Aquela em especial tinha sido uma das piores da sua vida. Estava tão atolado em relatórios do escritório que não tinha dormido nada na noite anterior e seu humor estava horrível. Sua vontade era dar um tiro em cada pessoa que lhe desejava "bom dia". Estava tendo a porra de um péssimo dia, e todos aqueles sorrisos o incomodavam. Mas se controlou. Respirou fundo, contou até dez e foi para sua mesa.

            Como se o universo estivesse conspirando contra seu favor, Louis, seu chefe, estava especialmente chato naquela manhã/tarde. Ele não parava de cobrar mais e mais relatórios, e ainda resolveu listar todos os problemas daquela "maldita empresa". Percy se perguntava como ninguém tinha mandado-o para a puta que pariu.  Mas tudo bem. Aquele era o cara que pagava seu salário, afinal.

            Percy tentava manter o pensamento positivo. Era sexta-feira. Provavelmente sairia do escritório com os amigos e se divertiria um pouco. Ou talvez fosse para casa de Annabeth, sua namorada, que trabalha no escritório três andares abaixo, e teriam uma noite tranqüila. Talvez não tão tranqüila, na verdade. Era o que ele esperava. Num sentido bom, claro. E no dia seguinte, poderia dormir a manhã toda. É, tudo ficaria bem.

            _Bé, errado_.

            O universo realmente estava contra Percy sem nenhum motivo aparente. Por algum tipo de milagre, Louis liberou o rapaz mais cedo, dizendo que bastava ele de mal humorado naquele lugar. Pelo menos não tinha sido demitido. O moreno de olhos verdes sorriu e pegou suas coisas, indo quase correndo para o elevador. Apertou o botão 5 e esperou. Quando as portas de metal de abriram de novo, pulou para fora. Será que Annabeth demoraria muito para sair?

            Foi até a recepção e falou com Betty, a morena simpática. Como já conhecia o rapaz, não viu problema em deixá-lo passar. Percy estranhou o fato de não ver Annabeth em sua mesa assim que entrou. Então foi até Lily, a garota que tinha mais afinidade com a loira no escritório. Ela pareceu nervosa ao ver Percy. Gaguejava e mal conseguia formar uma frase completa. O moreno sabia que tinha algo errado. E não foi necessário muito para fazer Lily falar. E ele não acreditou na verdade que lhe foi dita. Não, Annabeth não seria capaz de fazer uma coisa daquelas. Ele precisava ver com os próprios olhos. E foi o que fez.

            Abriu a porta do almoxarifado o mais silenciosamente possível, não querendo chamar atenção. E lá estava Annabeth, apenas com a saia social amassada e sutiã, beijando fervorosamente um cara loiro que Percy nem sequer queria saber quem era. A primeiro momento, ele ficou sem reação. O tal loiro foi quem percebeu sua presença. Annabeth até tentou explicar, mas Percy não queria ouvir. Sinceramente, aquela situação não era do tipo que podia ser explicada.

            Se não fosse por Grover, Percy provavelmente teria ido para casa comer cinco potes de sorvete e chorar depois daquela decepção. Poxa, eram quase dois anos de namoro! E não pensem que é coisa de mulher ficar chorando por um fim de namoro. Homens também tem sentimentos, e Percy queria muito afogar os seus em baunilha.

            Acabou que Grover conseguiu convencê-lo a ir para uma maldita festa. Ele disse que isso poderia animar o rapaz. No começo o moreno sentiu-se deslocado naquela mansão, com ninguém que ele conhecia. Seu melhor amigo, pelo contrário, parecia ser um velho amigo de metade das pessoas que estavam ali. Percy ir embora. Queria mesmo. Só que Grover não desistiu tão facil. "Toma só mais uma bebida, Percy", ele disse, "Prometo que vamos embora depois disso".  

            Grover, seu grande mentiroso.

            E agora Percy estava ali, em um banheiro desconhecido, pelado e com uma maldita dor no traseiro. Suas roupas estavam em nenhum lugar a vista e seu celular tinha sumido. Respirou fundo e foi até o lavabo, abrindo a torneira para lavar o rosto. Água. Água era bom. Precisava beber uns bons litros para curar aquela ressaca. Analisou o próprio corpo no espelho fixado na parede, notando as marcas vermelhas e arroxeadas espalhadas por seu pescoço e tórax. E começava a ter uma leve noção do que provavelmente tinha acontecido na noite anterior. E, por deus, que aquele incomodo na sua porta dos fundos não tivesse a ver com isso.

            Talvez estivesse apenas machucado. Podia ter levado um tombo ou algo do tipo. Curioso, virou-se de costas e olhou por cima do pescoço, procurando algo fora do comum em seu corpo. E realmente tinha. Algo horrível. Na nádega direita, havia um nome escrito, o qual não conseguia ler. Percy rezou para todos os deuses de todas as religiões que aquilo fosse apenas tinta de caneta. Abriu a torneira novamente, molhando a mão para tentar apagar a escrita. Esfregou, esfregou, e nada. Sua pele começava a ficar avermelhada e o nome continuava lá. Ainda de lado, Percy inclinou o tronco para perto de seu reflexo, tentando identificar as letras que compunham o nome indesejado.

            "Nico".          

            Puta que pariu. Percy não conhecia nenhum Nico. Quem diabos era Nico?

            O moreno começava a se desesperar. Respirava aceleradamente e andava de um lado para o outro, ignorando o incomodo entre as pernas que tornava sua hipótese ainda mais real.

            — Merda, merda, merda. — praguejava.

            Se seus cálculos estivessem corretos, tinha transado com um completo desconhecido na noite anterior.

            _Bingo! Parabéns, Percy._

            Será que havia alguma ponte ali por perto para ele se jogar?

            Percy queria dizer que estava com raiva ou algo assim, mas, na verdade, ele estava apavorado. E se tivesse pegado uma doença ou algo do tipo? O moreno respirou fundo e resolveu reunir coragem para sair do banheiro. Pegou o lençol que estava na banheira e enrolou no corpo. Olhou-se no espelho e ficou desanimado. Não podia pegar um ônibus daquele jeito. Percy nunca quis tanto encontrar suas calças. E talvez algum deus tenha escutado suas preces, porque suas roupas estavam jogadas perto da cama de casal bagunçada do quarto. O moreno olhou em volta, procurando seu celular. É, talvez sua sorte não fosse tanta. Mas tudo bem. Estava precisando de um novo mesmo.

            Haviam pessoas jogadas pelo corredor do segundo andar da casa, algumas segurando latas e garrafas de bebidas, outras com o rosto completamente desenhado. É, pelo visto a festa tinha sido boa.  

            A primeira pessoa que Percy encontrou que também estava acordada era um rapaz loiro que estava fora da cozinha, quase gritando com um homem.

            — Não me importa como você vai fazer, mas quero que tire aquela moto da minha piscina. — o loiro ordenou — E até hoje a noite. Diana vai me matar se chegar e ver a casa nesse estado.

            — Pode deixar, chefe.

            O loiro saiu da varanda e voltou para a cozinha, se sentando em frente a bancada. A xícara a sua frente soltava fumaça, assim como o bule ao seu lado. O homem suspirou, parecendo desanimado. Percebendo que estava sendo observado, virou o rosto para o lado, encarando Percy.   

            — Quem é você? 

            Percy olhou em volta, tendo certeza que estava falando consigo.

            — Hã… Grover me trouxe aqui. — respondeu. 

            — Ah, sim! — ele sorriu — Então tudo bem. Amigos do Grover são meus amigos. Quer um café? Aposto que está com uma puta ressaca também. Pode sentar ai. 

            — Café é uma boa ideia. 

            O loiro pegou mais uma caneca no armário e colocou café, entregando para Percy, que sentou no banquinho, mordendo o lábio para não reclamar de dor. Se ele realmente tinha dado para outro cara, fez a nota mental de nunca mais fazer isso. O moreno nunca foi fã de bebidas amargas, mas o café quente foi um alívio naquele momento. 

            — Você sabe onde o Grover está? 

            — Não faço ideia. Provavelmente dormindo debaixo de uma árvore ou algo do tipo. Tem pessoas que eu nem conheço dormindo pela casa. — deu outro gole no café — Loucura.

            — Cara, o que aconteceu ontem à noite? — Percy perguntou. 

            — Você acha que eu sei? — riu — As pessoas foram chegando, e bebendo, bebendo, bebendo e quando me dei conta eu estava no meio do meu quintal com um unicórnio desenhado na barriga. Não lembro nem da metade do que aconteceu ontem à noite. 

            — Muito menos eu. 

            O loiro deu mais um gole no café, fazendo careta.

            — Odeio essa coisa. — resmungou — Enfim. A última coisa que eu me lembro são umas garotas dançando em cima da mesa de bilhar e o Mike tatuando coisas aleatórias no pessoal bêbado. — gargalhou — Da pra acreditar? Acho que umas trinta pessoas vão acordar com uma tatuagem hoje. 

            Percy piscou algumas vezes, assimilando a informação nova. Então o maldito das tatuagens se chamava Mike. O moreno forçou uma risada, tentando disfarçar seu desconcerto.  

            — Que coisa, hein? Mas que tipo de pessoa anda por aí com uma máquina de tatuagem? — continuou o assunto, tentando soar casual. 

            — Mike nunca sai de casa sem uma. Acho que ele sempre carrega na esperança de acabar em uma festa como a de ontem. — coçou o queixo — Mike é um cara bem profissional na maior parte do tempo, mas sabe como é, né? — riu — Um pouco de zoação não faz mal pra ninguém.

            — Ele é tatuador profissional? 

            — Sim! — o loiro levantou a camiseta branca, mostrando o sol desenhado em suas costelas — Ele quem fez. 

            Percy analisou o desenho, impressionado. Era bonito. Os raios amarelos e alaranjados dançando sobre a pele quase davam a sensação de calor, e haviam alguns detalhes em preto ao redor da figura, destacados na pele bronzeada. 

            — Legal. Você tem um cartão dele por aí? — pediu, curioso — Sabe, eu sempre quis uma tatuagem. Estava pensando em fazer há um tempo mas queria encontrar um lugar de confiança. — mentiu.

            — Claro! Tem um colado do lado da geladeira, eu acho. 

            O loiro se levantou e foi até a geladeira, procurando nas laterais. Sinceramente, seus olhos estavam tão cansados que todas as letrinhas pareciam dizer a mesma coisa. Percy o observava atentamente, agradecendo por ele não ter suspeitado de nada.

            — ACHEI! — gritou, fazendo Percy cobrir os ouvidos. Sua cabeça latejava com qualquer som alto.

            Puxou o imã que segurava o cartão e o pegou. 

            — Liga lá, marca um horário. Não vai se arrepender. 

            — Obrigado. — pegou o cartão. 

            O barulho de algo quebrando ecoou pela mansão, e o loiro bufou.

            — O que quebraram agora? — resmungou, ja indo em direção a porta que levava  a sala — Fique a vontade, Percy. Mi casa es su casa.  

            — Eu acho que já vou indo.

            — Ah, então… Apareça ai na próxima festa. E a propósito, meu nome é Alexandre, mas meus amigos me chamam de Apolo. 

            — Certo. Obrigado, A…polo.

            Quando Percy ficou sozinho, ele olhou para o cartão vermelho. Será que tinha um horário disponível para essa semana? 

[…]   
            Percy levou três dias para reunir coragem e ir até o estúdio de Mike. Chegou à conclusão de que não marcaria horário com o tatuador, porque seria constrangedor demais ligar e dizer “oi, eu queria marcar uma sessão para tirar uma tatuagem do nome de um desconhecido na minha bunda. Algum horário disponível na terça?” Não, sua honra já estava ferida o suficiente.

            O estúdio era um lugar pequeno e arrumado. Paredes vermelho sangue e quadros de diversas pessoas nuas com tatuagens nos lugares mais inusitados. O moreno tentava não olhar para esses quadros, mas o chão quadriculado em preto e branco lhe dava dor de cabeça. Havia uma pessoa na sala de espera, folheando uma revista de fofocas enquanto ouvia música nos fones, tão alto que Percy quase conseguia ouvir a letra.   
O moreno de olhos verdes suspirou e se dirigiu até a recepcionista, uma mulher com cabelos tão vermelhos quanto a parede, que lixava as unhas. 

            — É… Oi. — Percy disse, e a mulher levantou os olhos delineados — Eu queria falar com Mike. 

            — Tem hora marcada? — perguntou desinteressada.

            — Não, mas… É bem rápido. 

            — Sem hora marcada, não entra. 

            — Por favor, eu prometo que vou levar cinco minutos.

            — Sem hora marcada, não entra. — repetiu, voltando a lixar as unhas.

            — Então... quando vocês tem um horário disponível? O mais rápido possível.

            A ruiva suspirou e puxou uma agenda, folheando as páginas.

            — Dia 15, às cinco da tarde.

            — Dia 15? — estavam no dia 9 de Junho, parecia uma boa — Certo, pode ser.

            — Dia 15 de Agosto.

            — _Agosto?!_

— Algum problema, senhor?

            Percy respirou fundo.

            — Quer saber? Deixa pra lá. Obrigado pela ajuda.

            Nem ferrando que ele esperaria mais de dois meses por causa de uma porcaria de tatuagem. Procuraria outro lugar. Percy saiu batendo o pé e irritado, mas assim que chegou em frente a porta, teve uma idéia. Voltou para perto do balcão, debruçando-se sobre ele.

            — Oi de novo. — a mulher olhou para cima, entediada — Prometo que já vou embora. — garantiu — Eu poderia usar o banheiro? Sabe como é, bexiga pequena.

            O ruiva fez cara de nojo, afastando-se um pouco.     

            — Segunda porta à direita do corredor. — ela apontou.       

            — Obrigado! Que os deuses te abençoem! — disse enquanto se afastava.

            Percy foi em direção ao corredor pequeno. Abriu a porta do banheiro e a fechou novamente, para dar a impressão que tinha entrado. Só que, sinceramente, não achava que aquela mulher dava a mínima sobre o que ele estava fazendo por ali.

            A ultima porta do corredor estava entreaberta, e o moreno conseguiu ouvir vozes. Aproximou-se cautelosamente, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho e colocou a cabeça perto da abertura, ouvindo o que se passava lá dentro.

            — .... acontece que eu não posso fazer nada por você no momento… Nico, não é? Se você esperar mais uns meses, podemos passar algo por cima, mas agora não. 

            _Puta que pariu_. Percy afastou-se um pouco da porta, tentando espiar pela brecha. Era fácil identificar qual era Mike. Um cara alto, forte, careca e todo tatuado. Ele estava de braços cruzados sobre um balcão, encarando um rapaz magro. Percy não conseguia ver seu rosto, pois estava de costas para porta. Tudo que via era o cabelo castanho escuro um pouco acima do ombro e as roupas pretas. Aquele era Nico? E de tantos dias que ele podia aparecer ali, apareceu justo na terça-feira? Aparentemente, o universo estava realmente disposto a fazer um _strike_ na vida de Percy.

            — Escuta aqui, seu _figlio di una cagna_ , eu podia te processar por ter feito essa merda no meu corpo sem a minha permissão, e…

            — Estávamos todos bêbados, cara. Acha que algum juiz vai levar esse caso a sério? — Mike cruzou os braços — Olha, pega o meu cartão, volta daqui um ou dois meses e vou ver o que posso fazer. 

            — E o que eu faço com essa merda de tatuagem na minha virilha até lá? 

            Virilha? Percy franziu o cenho. Isso era injusto. Por que a de Nico era na virilha e a dele na bunda? Bom, a resposta era meio óbvia. 

            — Não mostre pra ninguém, ué. Não consegue segurar o pênis dentro da calça por um mês? 

            Por um momento, Percy admirou a capacidade de Nico de se manter calmo. Aquele Mike era um maldito folgado. Porém, também não parecia inteligente arranjar briga com ele. Estavam no estúdio do cara que, ainda por cima, era enorme. Seus braços mal se fechavam por causa dos músculos e Percy não queria nem  imaginar a dor que seria ser socado por aquelas mãos largas.

            — Isso não vai ficar assim. — Nico disse antes de se afastar.

            Nico saiu apressado da sala, abrindo a porta com tudo. Percy se afastou abruptamente, tentando disfarçar o fato de que estava espiando. O outro rapaz parou ao lhe ver, e semicerrou os olhos. Percy teve a impressão de que ele ia perguntar algo, porém, ficou calado. O moreno de olhos verdes aproveitou aquele momento para observar Nico melhor. Pele pálida, olhos castanhos com olheiras que davam a impressão que não dormia mais do que quatro horas por noite, rosto fino... Tinham praticamente a mesma altura, apesar de que Nico era um pouco mais magro. Merda. Ele tinha que ser bonito? Percy observou a camiseta preta com uma caveira desenhada e se perguntou se o outro era um tipo de gótico ou algo do tipo. Seus olhos caíram, por fim, no volume das calças jeans do outro. Percy queria se bater por estar tentando descaradamente imaginar o tamanho dos documentos de outro cara, mas, qual é, ele passou dois dias sentindo dores ao sentar.

            — Por que está me encarando? — Nico perguntou desconfortável.  

            — Eu... não estou encarando.    

            — Que seja. — deu de ombros e passou por Percy.

            As engrenagens do cérebro de Percy pareciam estar girando lentamente, porque ele demorou alguns segundos para se virar e ir atrás do outro moreno.

            — Espera, espera! — Percy chamou assim saíram do estúdio, e Nico parou, parecendo impaciente.

            — O que você quer?

            — Ok, isso vai soar muito estranho, mas... — respirou fundo — O que está tatuado na sua virilha?

            — Você estava ouvindo de trás da porta? — arqueou a sobrancelha.      

            — Era por um bom motivo. Olha, eu fui nessa festa na sexta e acordei no dia seguinte com uma tatuagem, e acho que o mesmo aconteceu com você. Na verdade, aconteceu o mesmo com muita gente.

            — Podíamos todos nos reunir e matar esse bastardo. — ironizou.

            — Olha, não é má idéia. — concordou — Mas sou muito novo para ser preso.

            — Bom... Pelo menos é bom saber que não estou sozinho nesse barco. — sorriu de canto — Meu nome é Nico di Angelo, de qualquer forma. Qual seu nome?

            — Percy. Percy Jackson.

            Nico abriu a boca, surpreso. É, essa foi a confirmação para Percy de que o rapaz a sua frente provavelmente tinha seu nome tatuado na virilha.

            — Tá de sacanagem comigo. — ele disse.

            — Quem me dera.

            — Então você também...?

            — Sim.

            — Onde? — semicerrou os olhos.

            — Isso realmente importa?

            — Importa!

            Percy sentiu seu rosto esquentar, e ele tinha certeza que estava mais vermelho que o farol fechado da rua.

            — Nádega direita. — respondeu em um sussurro.

            Nico pareceu surpreso.

            — Bom, isso é... Constrangedor. — comentou, suas bochechas levemente rosadas.

            — Nem me diga.

            — Você não tem um namorado nem algo do tipo, não é? Não quero minhas bolas arrancadas por um namorado ciumento.

            Percy riu de forma nervosa.

            — Na verdade... Isso é uma longa história.

            — Tenho tempo. Está afim de tomar alguma coisa?

            — Pode ser.  

[…] 

            — Então. — Percy disse, claramente sem graça, na esperança de começar um assunto. 

            Os dois decidiram ir até uma lanchonete ali perto. Percy ainda tinha alguns minutos de seu horário de almoço, o suficiente para ter uma conversa descente. Bom, pelo menos seria uma se algum deles resolvesse falar.

            — Então. — Nico repetiu.

            — Você… Lembra de algo que aconteceu na sexta? 

            Nico mexeu no canudo de seu milk-shake. 

            — Apenas alguns flashes. Sabe como é. Muitos shots de tequila. 

            — É. — Percy concordou — Eu não lembro de nada. 

            — Que coisa. 

            Silêncio. 

            — Você lembra se nós dois…? 

            — Sim. — respondeu rapidamente — Quero dizer… Lembro mais ou menos. Mas sim, nós transamos. 

            Percy se remexeu desconfortável na cadeira. 

            — Imaginei que sim. 

            — E… Como você se sente sobre isso? 

            Nico quis se bater por ter feito essa pergunta. Tinha soado como um psicólogo chato. 

            — Eu… Não sei. — Percy respondeu sinceramente — Um dia eu estou namorando uma garota, descubro que ela me trai, acabo numa festa e no dia seguinte acordo pelado numa banheira, com certas… Dores no quadril. — Nico torceu os lábios, tentando não rir — Não tem graça! 

            — Eu sei, desculpe. — se recompôs — É só que… — Percy semicerrou os olhos, desafiando-o a falar algo — Nada. Desculpe, eu acho.

            — A questão é... Eu sempre me considerei heterossexual, estava num relacionamento estável há quase dois anos, e em uma única noite, minha vida vira de ponta cabeça! Eu nem sabia que podia ser atraído por um cara, entende?  

            — Isso significa que está atraído por mim? — Nico sorriu de canto.

            — O que? Eu... Não, espera. Eu não quis... — Percy se enrolou nas próprias palavras — Ah, que droga.

            Será que ainda era tarde para encontrar uma ponte para se jogar? Percy não sabia o que dizer. Era difícil admitir que, sim, ele se sentia atraído por Nico. O rapaz era bonito. Os cabelos desgrenhados, os olhos castanhos profundos, os lábios vermelhos que Percy tinha vontade de beijar ... Opa. Alto lá. Menos, Percy.

            — Está encarando de novo. — Nico disse.

            O moreno de olhos verdes desviou o olhar, constrangido, e eles caíram no silencio novamente.  Ambos já começavam a ficar frustrados com essa situação.

            — O que vamos fazer sobre as tatuagens? — Percy perguntou enquanto observava o movimento da rua pela vitrine.

            — Não sei. Passar outra coisa por cima? — sugeriu. 

            — Que tipo de desenho você sugere que eu possa fazer na nádega direita? Um pergaminho escrito “todos a bordo”? — ironizou. 

            — Se você é desse tipo… 

            Percy bateu no braço do outro. 

            — Ai! Eu tava brincando. — resmungou. 

            — Sem graça.

            — Você pode remover. Hoje em dia não é tão dificil. É doloroso, pode ficar com alguma cicatriz, mas... É uma opção.

            — Eu nunca mais vou beber. — resmungou.

            — Nah, não precisamos de medidas drásticas. Um pouco de bebida não faz mal.

            Percy balançou a cabeça negativamente e olhou para o relógio grande preso na parede. Precisava voltar para o escritório logo.

            — Atrasado para algo? — Nico perguntou, vendo o outro encarar o relógio.

            — Preciso voltar pro trabalho. — bufou — Se me atrasar meu chefe me mata.

            — Não ter chefe é a parte boa de ser autônomo.

            — O que você faz da vida? — questionou, curioso.

            — Dou aulas particulares de italiano. — respondeu — É uma forma de não me enferrujar no idioma. Desde que me mudei para cá, não tenho praticado muito.

            — Então você é italiano?   

            — _Sì, signore._

            — Isso foi um sim? — Nico assentiu — Legal. Eu queria falar outro idioma. O máximo que já fiz foram algumas aulas de grego na escola, muito tempo atrás.

            — Sei um pouco de latim também. É interessante.

            — É...

            Os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente. Percy mordeu o lábio, sem saber o que falar. A conversa estava fluindo tão bem até ali.

            — Sabe, eu acho que deveríamos começar de novo. — Nico sugeriu.

            — Hein? 

            — Vamos fingir que sexta-feira nunca aconteceu e começar de novo. — Percy o olhou como se fosse louco, mas isso não fez Nico mudar de ideia — Meu nome é Nico di Angelo. É um prazer te conhecer. 

            O moreno de olhos castanhos estendeu a mão, e Percy o observou por um momento, tentando identificar se aquilo era uma brincadeira ou não. Nico parecia sério.

            — Percy Jackson. — apertou a mão que lhe foi oferecida.

            — Você vem sempre aqui? — perguntou, fazendo o outro sorrir.  

            — É a primeira vez, na verdade.

            — Ah... Deveria vir mais. O milk-shake de chocolate é muito bom.

            — Tenho certeza de que é. — sorriu.    

            — Então, Percy, sei que mal nos conhecemos, mas o que acha de sair comigo qualquer dia desses?

            — Você realmente quer sair comigo? — seu tom era surpreso.  

            — Por que não? Acho que deveríamos nos conhecer melhor. E você é bonito, legal. — deu de ombros — Vamos fazer com que esse lance da tatuagem não seja totalmente negativo.

            Percy tombou a cabeça para o lado, pensando por um momento.

            — Eu topo. Tem algo em mente?

            — Hm... Meu amigo vai dar uma festa nesse sábado. Que tal?

            — Não, sem festas.

            Nico riu.

            — Ok. Sem festas. Que tal um cinema?

            É, cinema parecia uma boa ideia.

 _"Acordei com uma tatuagem estranha_  
Nem ideia de onde fiz, sem nenhum tostão no bolso  
E ela parece com a sua cara  
Misturada com a cara do Zach Galifianakis  
  
La la la, tanto faz,  
La la la, não importa,  
La la la, pois bem,  
La la laa, nós vamos mandar ver essa noite."

**Author's Note:**

> Desculpa qualquer erro /o/ logo tem mais lol


End file.
